Ladder match
Ladder match é uma categoria de luta do wrestling profissional, no qual o objetivo é pegar um objeto (geralmente o cinturão do título) que fica pendurado em uma corda, suspenso a uma altura de aproximadamente 3 metros. Para alcançarem o objeto, é colocada uma escada. A escada em si torna-se uma característica fundamental do jogo, como lutadores utilizam ela como uma arma para atacar o adversário, como uma rampa de lançamento de ataques acrobáticos, e com freqüência estes jogos incluem impressionantes quedas a partir do topo da escada. Vence o combate aquele que pegar o objeto primeiro. Esse tipo de combate quase não tem regras, desqualificação ou tempo para os lutadores entrarem no ringue. Ladder matches na World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment Na WWE foi utilizada pela primeira vez em 21 de julho de 1992 no WWF Superstars of Wrestling em uma luta entre Bret Hart e Shawn Michaels pelo WWF Intercontinental Championship. Bret derrotou Michels e reteve o título. Na WWE foi disputada em 38 oportunidades. A 38ª foi no WWE TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2009 na luta entre Christian e Shelton Benjamin valendo o ECW Championship. |- !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width="1%"|No. !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width="20%"|Luta !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width="20%"|Estipulação !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width="10%"|Evento !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width="10%"|Data e Local |- |1 |Bret Hart derrotou Shawn Michaels | |WWF Superstars of Wrestling |21 de julho de 1992 Portland, Maine |- |2 |Razor Ramon derrotou Shawn Michaels | | WrestleMania X |20 de março de 1994 New York, New York |- |3 |Shawn Michaels derrotou Razor Ramon | |SummerSlam |27 de agosto de 1995 Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania |- |4 |Shawn Michaels derrotou Goldust | |WWF X-Perience House show |24 de agosto de 1996 Toronto, Ontário |- |5 |Triple H derrotou The Rock | |SummerSlam |30 de agosto de 1998 New York, New York |- |6 |The Big Boss Man derrotou Mankind | |RAW is WAR |30 de novembro 1998 Baltimore, Maryland |- |7 |The Rock derrotou Mankind | |RAW is WAR |15 de fevereiro de 1999 Birmingham, Alabama |- |8 |Vince McMahon e Shane McMahon derrotaram Steve Austin | |King of the Ring |27 de junho de 1999 Greensboro, North Carolina |- |9 |New Brood (Matt e Jeff Hardy) derrotaram Edge e Christian | |No Mercy |17 de outubro de 1999 Cleveland, Ohio |- |10 |Edge & Christian derrotaram The Hardy Boyz e The Dudley Boyz | |WrestleMania 2000 |2 de abril de 2000 Anaheim, California |- |11 |The Hardy Boyz derrotaram Edge & Christian | |RAW is WAR |25 de setembro de 2000 State College, Pennsylvania |- |12 |Chris Jericho derrotou Chris Benoit © | |Royal Rumble |21 de janeiro de 2001 New Orleans, Louisiana |- |13 |Kurt Angle derrotou Chris Benoit | |Judgment Day |20 de maio de 2001 Sacramento, Califórnia |- |14 |Rob Van Dam derrotou Jeff Hardy | |SummerSlam |19 de agosto de 2001 San Jose, California |- |15 |Edge derrotou Christian | |No Mercy |21 de outubro de 2001 St. Louis, Missouri |- |16 |Rob Van Dam derrotou Eddie Guerrero | |WWE Raw |27 de maio de 2002 Edmonton, Alabama |- |17 |The Undertaker © derrotou Jeff Hardy | |WWE Raw |1 de julho de 2002 Manchester, New Hampshire |- |18 |Rob Van Dam derrotou Jeff Hardy | |WWE Raw |22 de julho de 2002 Grand Rapids, Michigan |- |19 |Triple H derrotou Shawn Michael | |Armageddon |15 de dezembro de 2002 Sunrise, Florida |- |20 |Eddie Guerrero & Tajiri derrotaram The World's Greatest Tag Team (Charlie Haas & Shelton Benjamin) | |Judgment Day |18 de maio de 2003 Charlotte, North Carolina |- |21 |Rob Van Dam derrotou Christian | |WWE Raw |29 de setembro de 2003 Chicago, Illinois |- |22 |Chris Jericho derrotou Christian | |Unforgiven |12 de setembro de 2004 Portland, Oregon |- |23 |Kurt Angle derrotou Mike Haywood | |SmackDown |10 de março de 2005 Roanoke, Virginia |- |24 |Rey Mysterio derrotou Eddie Guerrero | |SummerSlam |21 de agosto de 2005 Washington, D.C. |- |25 |Edge (com Lita) derrotou Matt Hardy | |WWE Homecoming |3 de outubro de 2005 Dallas, Texas |- |26 |Sabu derrotou Rob Van Dam | |ECW on Sci Fi |15 de agosto de 2006 Washington, D.C. |- |27 |Rob Van Dam derrotou The Big Show | |ECW on Sci Fi |24 de outubro de 2006 St. Louis, Missouri |- |28 |Jeff Hardy derrotou Johnny Nitro | |WWE Raw |20 de novembro de 2006 Baltimore, Maryland |- |29 |Paul London e Brian Kendrick © derrotaram William Regal & Dave Taylor, MNM e The Hardys | |Armageddon |17 de dezembro de 2006 Richmond, Virginia |- |30 |Jeff Hardy derrotou Johnny Nitro, Shelton Benjamin e Carlito | |House show |26 de outubro de 2006 Albany, New York |- |31 |Jeff Hardy derrotou Johnny Nitro e Carlito | |House show |27 de dezembro de 2006 Rochester, New York |- |32 |Jeff Hardy derrotou Johnny Nitro e Carlito | |House show |30 de dezembro de 2006 Greensboro, North Carolina |- |33 |The Hardys derrotaram Charlie Haas & Shelton Benjamin | |One Night Stand |3 de junho de 2007 Jacksonville, Florida |- |34 |Jeff Hardy derrotou Carlito | |WWE Raw's 15th Anniversary |10 de dezembro de 2007 Bridgeport, Connecticut |- |35 |Chris Jericho © derrotou Shawn Michaels | |No Mercy |5 de outubro de 2008 Portland, Oregon |- |36. |Jeff Hardy derrotou Edge | |Extreme Rules |7 de junho de 2009 New Orleans, Louisiana |- |37. |Jeff Hardy derrotou CM Punk | |House show |7 de agosto de 2009 Denver, Colorado |- |38. |Christian © derrotou Shelton Benjamin | |TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs |13 de dezembro de 2009 San Antonio, Texas |- |} Ladder matches na Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Na TNA a luta já foi utilizada em 27 oportunidades. A primeira em 13 de julho de 2002 em uma edição do PPV semanal da empresa em um confronto entre Sabu e Malice, que acabou com a vitória de Sabu. A última foi na edição do Destination X de 2010 onde Kazarian derrotou Daniels, Amazing Red e Brian Kendrick. |- !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width="1%"|No. !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width="20%"|Luta !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width="20%"|Estipulação !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width="10%"|Evento !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width="10%"|Data e Local |- |1. |Sabu derrotou Malice | |NWA:TNA Weekly PPV # 5 |13 de julho de 2002 Nashville, Tennessee |- |2 |Ken Shamrock lutou com Sabu para uma luta sem vencedor | |NWA:TNA Weekly PPV # 6'' |24 de julho de 2002 Nashville, Tennessee |- |3 |Jerry Lynn derrotou Low Ki r A.J. Styles | |NWA:TNA Weekly PPV # 11'' |28 de agosto de 2002 Nashville, Tennessee |- |4 |Jerry Lynn © derrotou A.J. Styles | |NWA:TNA Weekly PPV # 14 |2 de outubro de 2002 Nashville, Tennessee |- |5 |Syxx-Pac derrotou Tony Mamaluke, Jose Maximo, Joel Maximo, Kid Kash, A.J. Styles, Ace Steel, Rick Michaels, & Chris Michaels | |NWA:TNA Weekly PPV # 15 |9 de outubro de 2002 Nashville, Tennessee |- |6 |Raven derrotou A.J. Styles | |NWA:TNA Weekly PPV # 36 |19 de março de 2003 Nashville, Tennessee |- |7 |Dusty Rhodes derrotou Brian Lawler | |NWA:TNA Weekly PPV # 39 |9 de abril de 2003 Nashville, Tennessee |- |8 |Abyss derrotou A.J. Styles | |NWA:TNA Weekly PPV # 85 |19 de março de 2004 Nashville, Tennessee |- |9 |Eric Young derrotou Mr. Águila, Jerry Lynn e Taichi Ishikari | |NWA:TNA Weekly PPV # 95 |26 de maio de 2004 Nashville, Tennessee |- |10 |The Naturals (Chase Stevens e Andy Douglas) derrotaram America's Most Wanted (Chris Harris e James Storm) | |NWA:TNA Weekly PPV # 102 |14 de julho de 2004 Nashville, Tennessee |- |11 |Jeff Jarrett © derrotou Jeff Hardy | |Victory Road |5 de novembro de 2004 Orlando, Florida |- |12 |Abyss derrotou Jeff Hardy | |Against All Odds |13 de fevereiro de 2005 Orlando, Florida |- |13 |Christian Cage © derrotou Abyss | |TNA Sacrifice |14 de maior de 2006, Orlando, Florida |- |14 |LAX (Homicide & Hernandez) derrotaram America's Most Wanted (Chris Harris & James Storm) | |TNA Turning Point |10 de dezembro de 2006 Orlando, Florida |- |15 |Jerry Lynn derrotou Jay Lethal, Sonjay Dutt, Austin Starr e Senshi | |TNA Impact! |22 de fevereiro de 2007 Orlando, Florida |- |16 |Abyss e Sting derrotaram Christian Cage e A.J. Styles | |TNA Impact! |2 de agosto de 2007 Orlando, Florida |- |17 |Kaz derrotou Christian Cage | |Genesis |11 de novembro de 2007 Orlando, Florida |- |18 |Johnny Devine e Team 3D (Brother Ray and Brother Devon) derrotaram Jay Lethal e The Motor City Machineguns (Chris Sabin e Alex Shelley) | |TNA Impact! |6 de dezembro de 2007 Orlando, Florida |- |19 |Kaz derrotou A.J. Styles | |TNA Impact! |20 de dezembro de 2007 Orlando, Florida |- |20 |James Storm derrotou Eric Young | |TNA Impact! |4 de março de 2008 Orlando, Florida |- |21 |Gail Kim derrotou Roxxi Laveaux | |TNA Impact! |28 de agosto de 2008 Orlando, Florida |- |23 |Sonjay Dutt derrotou Jay Lethal | |No Surrender |14 de setembro de 2008 Oshawa, Ontario, Canada |- |24 |Abyss e Matt Morgan defrrotaram Team 3D (Brother Ray e Brother Devon), LAX (Homicide e Hernandez) e Hiroshi Tanahashi e Volador | |TNA Impact! |23 de outubro de 2008 Orlando, Florida |- |25 |Sojournor Bolt derrotou Taylor Wilde | |TNA Impact! |6 de novembro de 2008 Orlando, Florida |- |25 |Alex Shelley © derrotou Chris Sabin, Jay Lethal e Consequences Creed || |TNA Impact! |23 de fevereiro de 2009 Orlando, Florida |- |27 |Kazarian derrotou Amazing Red, Brian Kendrick e Daniels | |Destination X |21 de março de 2010 Orlando, Florida |- |28 |Mr. Anderson derrotou Kurt Angle | |TNA Impact! |5 de abril de 2010, Orlando, Florida |- |29 |Jeremy Buck derrotou Douglas Williams | |TNA Impact! |8 de julho de 2010, Orlando, Florida |- |30 |Beer Money, Inc. derrotaram The Motor City Machine Guns | |TNA Impact! |15 de julho de 2010, Orlando, Florida |- |} (1) Este jogo começou por ser um Battle Royal, mas quando ficaram 2 concorrentes que se tornou um ladder match. Ladder matches na World Championship Wrestling |- !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width="1%"|No. !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width="20%"|Luta !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width="20%"|Estipulação !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width="10%"|Evento !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width="10%"|Data e Local |- |1 |Eddie Guerrero © derrotou Syxx | |Souled Out |25 de janeiro de 1997 Cedar Rapids, Iowa |- |2 |Bill Goldberg derrotou Scott Hall | |Souled Out |17 de janeiro de 1999 Charleston, West Virginia |- |3 |Bam Bam Bigelow lutou com Scott Hall para uma final sem vencedor. | |WCW Monday Nitro |25 de janeiro de 1999 Dallas, Texas |- |4 |Scott Hall derrotou Bret Hart, Bill Goldberg e Sid Vicious | |WCW Monday Nitro |8 de novembro de 1999 Indianapolis, Indiana |- |5 |Chris Benoit © derrotou Jeff Jarrett | |Starrcade |19 de dezembro de 1999 Washington, D.C. |- |6 |Jeff Jarrett derrotou Chris Benoit © | |WCW Monday Nitro |20 de dezembro de 1999 Baltimore, Maryland |- |7 |The Jung Dragons (Jamie-San, Kaz Hayashi e Yun Yang) derrotaram 3 Count (Shane Helms, Shannon Moore e Evan Karagias) | |WCW Nitro |18 de julho de 2000 Auburn Hills, Michigan |- |8 |3 Count derrotaram The Jung Dragons | |New Blood Rising |13 de agosto de 2000 Vancouver, British Columbia |- |9 |Konnan e Rey Misterio Jr. derrotaram The Boogie Knights (Alex Wright e Disco Inferno) | |WCW Monday Nitro |2 de outubro de 2000 San Francisco, California |- |10 |3 Count (Shane Helms e Shannon Moore) derrotaram The Jung Dragons (Yun Yang e Kaz Hayashi) (com Leia Meow) e Jamie Knoble & Evan Karagias | |Starrcade |17 de dezembro de 2000 Washington, D.C. |- |} Variações *King of the Mountain match exclusivo da TNA. *Ultimate X match usado normalmente na TNA. *Stairway to Hell utilizado principalmente na antiga ECW. *Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match *Money in the Bank ladder match exclusivo da WWE. Categoria:Tipos de combate